AfterMagic
by Bartimus Crotchety
Summary: When Fred Weasley died, it took the heart right out of the Weasleys. Now another one of their number is risking everything to bring Fred back. Can they pull together and save him? Or will it be one more devastating blow? Prequel to Albus Potter YotB.
1. Chapter 1 Morganna and the Family of Zom...

This story contains JK characters that sprung from her fertile, amazing imagination. To Her all credit doth go!

**Chapter Notes:** This is a prequel to Albus Potter and the Year of the Badger. It is a story that I love and I should have not published before I was ready. As so many eagerly await Albus Potter and the Black Badger Society, I am hoping they give this story a shot! I think it's worthy and it contains a lot of themes and character development that is woven throughout the Albus Potter I have planned. Fingers are crossed!

This is a Multi-Point-of-View story so pay attention to the Point of View at the beginning of the chapter. If you don't you will be lost! This chapter starts with the theft that creates the conflict. Pay attention to it. Then we pick up the story in Harry's point of view.

Please review so I know you are out there!

* * *

_**So it begins...Early that morning...  
**_

_Shadows and light played tag across the walls as he walked back out of the Department of Mysteries archive._

_It was in the satchel. The future was in the satchel._

_"He shouldn't have died. I'm just making it right." was the litany in his head._

_He walked passed some Unspeakables working late, but no one suspected anything. Why should they? He was above suspicion. He always did everything right. He was one of the good guys, right? Well this time, he was going to be the bad guy. It was for the greater good. The book in the satchel under his arm pulsated unpleasantly like it was alive, from the spells that were powerful enough to undo this great injustice. He was going to do what needed to be done; just as he had always done...he was going to fix it, even if it cost him his soul. For what he was attempting...that was the price._

_**Now...**  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**AfterMagic**

**Morganna, and the Family of Zombies**

**P.O.V. Harry**

Harry made his way through the Aurors office trying to, once again, not look like what he was, an eighteen-year-old boy among men. There were grizzled old veterans with permanent spell damage from curses, younger and eager wizards looking to make a name, and the paper pushers whose only job was to make it all work smoothly. What bothered Harry wasn't that they looked at him like an amateur poser, which what he felt like; but that they looked at him with a respect that he still didn't feel he had earned.

When Minister Shacklebolt had surprisingly offered him an apprenticeship in the Auror department, accepting his experience defeating the Dark Lord in the place of N.E.W.T.'s, Harry had taken the opportunity.

He wasn't going back to Hogwarts with Hermione. There were far too many negative memories to sort through connected with that place for him to be comfortable. It could be years before he walked those halls without seeing the faces of the dead and where they had fallen.

He had changed so dramatically that last year, the school boy was gone, returning to that life would be more ill-fitting than what he was doing now. Protecting innocents, from the dark forces that still slunk in the shadows, seemed like an extension of what he had been doing all those years he was training for the battle that had now passed. The act of becoming an Auror fit him like an old glove. However, when he arrived, he discovered the disconcerting reality that he wasn't some young, interloping punk to the rest of the office, like he was sure they would view him. Instead, they looked at him with a strange reverence that he wasn't sure he would ever be comfortable with.

Oh, he wasn't a wash! He had definitively made a name for himself as a Dark Arts expert, handling rundowns on escaped Death Eaters and possible dark wizards with enough talent and skill to be an asset. But being viewed and talked to by men twice and three times his age like an equal was just...odd.

"Good morning, Harry," he heard from all corners, and he gave a nod back, feeling that dratted cowlick wave at them from the back of his head.

He sat down in the rubble of papers and reports that covered his desk, not sure what to start on first. He stifled a yawn. The anti-exhaustion potion he had purchased from the apothecary had yet to kick in.

Times were not great in the personal realm at the moment, so this drift of work, blanketing his desk like paper snow, was a godsend.

Ginny came by last night, something he had been hoping for, but when she arrived with tears in her eyes, that hope turned once again to shared sorrow. Holding her wasn't as enjoyable as he had dreamed it would be that year they spent apart. His pain for her, was almost as bad as the pain in his heart because of her. This pain was not caused by her rejecting him, she clung to him like he was her salvation. The pain came when he remembered the vivacious red-haired enchantress that stole his heart, and compared her to this inferii who came by 12 Grimmauld Place to weep in his arms once or twice a month. This broken girl was not his Ginny.

But then again, her entire family wasn't themselves either.

George Weasley was attempting to drink himself to death. Arthur worked late hours tinkering with Muggle gadgets, and had taken to sleeping in his office some nights, which was fine with a suddenly apathetic and paralyzed Molly Weasley at home. The ramshackle, warm and lived-in Burrow was falling into disrepair, and if it weren't for the non-stop efforts of Ginny, who had taken a year off from school to help, it would have collapsed already. The chores that Molly did with ease were not as easy for her young daughter and, more often than not, the young girl was working herself to exhaustion with the effort. Charlie hadn't left Romania to visit in months, and Bill was totally occupied with his pregnant wife. But seeing as her mother had moved from France to help take care of her through the last months, his complete absence wasn't valid either.

Surprisingly, the one bright spot was Percy.

As shocked as Harry was to say it, Percy had come through for the family in a big way.

He scoured the bars at night to find where George had parked himself for the day, brought him home to his apartment over Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and took care of him. He was also managing the shop, which was in dire straights with no new product launches in over a year and half. He did the books and hired George and Fred's old friend, Angelina Johnson, to manage the day-to-day operations, but she admittedly didn't have the Weasley twin touch. All they could afford to man the shop were displaced house elves, which didn't please Hermione, who came by to help whenever she had a holiday from her last year at Hogwarts.

Ron, however, had not set foot in the store for six months. His stated reason was he was helping his future in-laws; now back from Australia and in their right minds, settle back in. The hole in that excuse was that Hermione told Harry that her parents were recovering fine while Ron spent his days in the living room glued to the telly, according to him, a novel Muggle invention.

He hadn't been home lately either.

Harry passed Percy in the halls from time to time, and the usually pompous-looking man was starting to fray around the edges and seemed to be aging from the stress. Harry wasn't the only one shocked by the news that Percy Weasley had turned down several higher positions, taking a lower position cataloging artifacts, stating that job was all he had time for. If that wasn't out of character, Harry didn't know what was. Since Percy was the only Weasley Harry saw on a consistent basis, he depended on him for updates about the family. Most of the time, every bit of news was deflected and distorted as Percy, with a numb glassy-eyed vehemence, assured Harry that the Weasley family would be just fine in a few weeks.

Getting over Fred's death was killing the most wonderful family that Harry had ever known. To make matters worse, he could do nothing but watch it happen. He had defeated the Dark Lord, but a stray spell from an anonymous wizard had done more damage to his favorite family than Voldemort ever had. The wheel that was the Weasley clan had lost a cog, and the resulting uneven tread was destroying it, as it attempted to roll on.

"Harry!" came the gruff bark from across the crowded central office area.

He startled from his thoughts, and looked up to see his mentor and boss, Head Auror Gerry Podemore, leaning out of his office door waving him inside.

Tall and broad, salt-and-pepper bearded and grizzled, he had been assigned the job for the interim. Most thought that he was warming the seat for Harry, which Harry strenuously objected to. Nonetheless, Gerry treated the young wizard as his protégé, giving him assignments that would have been tough for a full Auror, much less an apprentice, and even tougher critiques to sharpen his skills. He was no Albus Dumbledore, but he had tremendously increased Harry's practical magical knowledge over the last year.

Harry checked for his wand and headed to the office. He never knew if what he was being called for was an immediate emergency, so he always did that first.

As he slipped through the door into the neat-as-a-pin office, Gerry growled at him to shut the door behind him. It was a very odd move, considering that Gerry usually kept things wide-open around the office. Aurors had to deal with secrets all day long, so among them, they tried to have no secrets with each other.

Closing the door was portentous indeed.

Gerry was brusque, as usual. "How well do you know the Weasleys?" he shot across the desk at Harry with no preamble.

"Grew up with that lot," Harry replied. "Ron Weasley is my best mate." In his mind he silently finished, _'and I hope to marry their daughter one of these days if she makes it back to me.'_

Gerry nodded gravely, causing Harry to feel a spike of fear. _'What was happening now? If ever there was a family that didn't need more bad news, it was the Weasley's!'_

Gerry rumbled, "I know Arthur; known him for years. What I am about to show you is between us. If you can get this resolved by tomorrow morning, as far as I am concerned it never happened!"

Underneath his typically gruff manner Gerry seemed deeply concerned. Not many people could have seen that. It took Harry a few weeks of working with the man to realize that the heart underneath the bristle was as soft as any.

"I'm not following you, sir," Harry replied, confusion evident.

Gerry sighed. "I can't give this to a full-fledged Auror; this has to be kept quiet, for the sake of all involved. I know you can be discreet, and you're not under any compulsion to report on this. Take the day off, call this a family emergency, and I will pretend this conversation never happened.

Gerry turned to an empty span of wall and waved his wand, mumbling an incantation under his breath. The wall showed a familiar stretch of Hallway that Harry recognized at the Department of Mysteries. It was a place that he would never go. Living in 12 Grimmauld Place, the memories of Sirius were just too hard to face without seeing where he died. From the personnel's' movements, Harry saw it was the end of a working day. Suddenly, there, a familiar face swimming out with the flow of the crowd.

Harry's forehead wrinkled in concentration; something was wrong.

"Do you see it?" Gerry goaded.

Harry's nose for trouble was pointing him in the direction of the guard wizard as he checked over everyone headed out. When he got to the wizard in question, he passed him by with just a nod.

Harry pointed to the exchange, "Imperiused?"

Gerry nodded. "Had him checked when he came in. It was a neat curse, not sloppy at all. I have to give that man credit, he knows his stuff."

Harry prepared himself for the bad news. "What did he take?"

Gerry sighed, "He took out of the archives the most dangerous dark artifact we have in our possession."

Harry startled. "What's that?"

Gerry's baleful eyes locked with his protégé's. "Morgan LeFey's spell book."

Harry rubbed his tired eyes. "The Morgan LeFey?"

Gerry nodded gravely. "The same. But you don't know the Wizard version of her history, do you?"

Harry shook his head.

"We call her Morganna," Gerry began, "and she was maybe the first Dark Lord, or Lady. She was trained by Merlin himself, under false pretenses, and later used that knowledge to bring Camelot crashing down. She tricked Merlin and banished him to another realm, but he managed to get her to destroy herself by projecting himself into her dreams and appealing to her pride, convincing her to use a spell so horrible it has no name. She spoke It and was consumed completely. She invented most of the blackest spells in all the Wizard World. Most are in that book. It is covered in human skin, bound by hair and written in blood. I don't have to tell you what would happen if that book got in the hands of a Dark Wizard.

Harry shuddered at the thought. "Any idea why he would steal such a thing?" Harry inquired after steeling himself for the task ahead.

Gerry handed him a faded piece of Parchment. "Here is a manifest of the spells contained within the book. There were only twenty-one and they are extremely complicated, taking hours to complete; that's why I think we have time if you hurry. See if you can see a spell that might give you a clue as to someone with that flawless a record would try something like this."

Harry scanned the list, and stopped at the third one down. Suddenly, it all snapped into place. He sunk in his chair as the disastrous possibilities paraded in his mind.

"Percy, what are you doing?"

* * *

**Character Thoughts:** I have read many fictions that talk of Fred's death. I know some will accuse me of overstating it's affects on the Weasley's. I have been in a tight knit family when sudden death strikes, I assure you the closer a family is the greater the shockwaves and the bigger the snowball affect. Feel free to comment if you agree or disagree.


	2. Chapter 2 Right Hook Wake Up Call!

This story contains JK characters that sprung from her fertile, amazing imagination. To Her all credit doth go!

**Chapter Notes:** Thank you for all the kind words, when you reviewed the last chapter. I'm so glad I decided to relaunch this story! I have really enjoyed rediscovering this story myself. The thing I like most about this story is the way it reveals Percival Weasley in all his complexity. There are so many stories that have him a cardboard cut out. I'm afraid that little view that JK gave us in the Epilogue made it look like he never changed. Far be it from me to in anyway disagree with the queen of all things HP, but he would have had to change drastically! This story is about how George got his groove back, the restoration of Percy to himself and to his family, and how the Weasleys rediscovered being Weasley.

Contrary to my wonderful friends in the Sober Universe, I liked JK's choice of Angelina Johnson as a partner to George. This is their story told from George's point of view.

* * *

_**When Last We Left the Story...**_

_ Harry shuddered at the thought. "Any idea why he would steal such a thing?" Harry inquired after steeling himself for the task ahead._

_Gerry handed him a faded piece of Parchment. "Here is a manifest of the spells contained within the book. There were only twenty-one and they are extremely complicated, taking hours to complete; that's why I think we have time if you hurry. See if you can see a spell that might give you a clue as to someone with that flawless a record would try something like this."_

_Harry scanned the list, and stopped at the third one down. Suddenly, it all snapped into place. He sunk in his chair as the disastrous possibilities paraded in his mind._

_"Percy, what are you doing?"_

_**A Little Later That Morning...**  
_

* * *

**AfterMagic**

**Chapter2**

**Right Hook, Wake Up Call!**

**P.O.V. George  
**

George was having that dream again. Or was it a memory? These days it might be a bit of both. It didn't matter because Fred was in it, spry and full of life, and so were Fleur Decoleur's cousins. Brother, had that been a good night!

_Brother…_

The pain was back. It always came back like a phantom limb on an amputee. He could not even escape it here in the confines of his own fantasies. Suddenly, the dream changed. With a strange directness Fred looked at George. "He's where we hid his head boy badge that time, Georgie old boy. You better get there soon."

"George. Wake up!"

"Not now, Percy. Havin' a good dream, go way!" he mumbled

"OK. You asked for it. _Aguamenti!" _the voice bellowed_._

Suddenly, George was being soaked in icy cold water. "What tha! Geroff! What's wrong with you, you nosy git!" he sputtered.

He wiped the ice cold water out of his eyes and looked up from the sofa he had been sleeping on. It was not his interfering older brother standing over him, arms crossed angrily, the wand used to produce the water now sopping into his clothing clutched in her fist.

Looking like a perfect, but angry goddess, was Angelina Johnson.

"George Weasley, you lazy sot, you better get yourself home! Your family needs you!" she said with urgency, stowing her wand back in her robes.

"What do they need me for?" George remarked through a yawn. "Not much good for anything these days, just ask Percy."

A pained look stowed across her face for a split moment, causing George's blood to run like ice in his veins.

_'Not another one,' w_as what flitted across his thoughts.

"I'd like to ask him," she replied with a hitch in her voice. "I'd like that very much. Trouble is, no one knows where he is."

George smirked. He was confident everyone was blowing things out of proportion. "Well, just find somewhere where people need bossing around. I guarantee you'll find that pompous prat!"

Angelina went still. Tears sprung to her eyes.

George didn't care. Percy would never be in trouble. He'd never be caught doing anything risky. It wasn't like he was Fred.

He stood up grateful that he had slept in his robes again. He had a stray thought. _Where is Percy? Didn't he come and drag me out of the Nosey Kneazel just the night before? Speaking of which, where's the Firewhiskey, I have some catching up to do._

He was just about to ask, when suddenly he realized he was on his back looking up at Angelina from the floor. The right side of his face felt as though a Bludger hit him during a dive. The realization came into his stunned faculties. Ow! _Angelina hit me! _

"What was that for?" he asked in a wounded tone.

She pointed a finger in his face; he had to admire that she hadn't even broken a nail, "Your brother is more of a man than you will ever be, George!" He suddenly realized she was crying for real. The tracks of her tears left glistened trails down her perfect cheeks.

He also realized in that moment, in a jolt that connected every bit as hard as her fist had, that she was..._beautiful!_

She shouted with her fist cocking back for another hit, "Percy has been holding your family together, he has been running your store, fixing your books, helping stock and sale, on top of that he's been using his own pay check from the Ministry to keep these lousy doors open! You will show some respect, George Weasley, or I swear I will hit you again!"

He worked his sore jaw nervously. _What a woman! What a right hook! Then again she could always chuck a Quaffle, couldn't she Fred!_

He held his hands up in surrender.

"That won't be necessary!" he replied after he determined that he would not be drinking Skele-Grow through a straw after all. "So tell me, what has Perfec," he stopped after he saw her tensing for another punch, "I mean Percy gotten himself into now?" he stated carefully watching her balled fist warily.

He was attempting to be diplomatic, but the comment he was going to say echoed in his mind anyway. _They'll probably find him kipped under some books somewhere; this is Percy after all. The man double starches his under shorts!_

To his shock she collapsed into the only chair, not covered by papers he hadn't bothered to read, at the cluttered grimy table less than a foot away. The angry goddess was gone, left behind was one very distressed lady.

Her lips were trembling. "Harry came by just a bit ago, said that Percy took the most powerful dark spell book the Ministry has, out this morning. One of the spells is for _resurrection."_

"Finally! Percy's done something right!" George crowed, feeling a smile crack his lips into his old grin for the first time in months, "Can he really bring Fred, back?

She glared at him furiously, "Of course not!" she practically screamed at him. "Its Dark Magic, George. The spell uses his soul to power it! His own soul!"

She broke down sobbing, barely managing to utter, "Percy's trading his own soul to bring Fred back. Where did he get the idea that the family wanted him dead? Even if it worked?"

George felt shame. Truly felt shame for the first time in a long time. The answer came like the pointed finger of an accusing prosecutor.

_He got the idea from me, actually._

A memory burned his mind of a drunken rage he was in the previous night when he shouted at Percy in this very room.

_"Don't you get it? Are you daft? It should have been you! Not Fred. You left the family! You turned your back on us! Why don't you trade yourself in and go get him back! Nobody in this family wants you here anyway! Go sleep at the Ministry, that's only thing you really ever cared about!"_

He remembered Percy actually flinched during the tirade, some part of him had felt good to hurt him. George felt a tiny bit of satisfaction that his high and mighty straight-laced brother had actually reacted to something he said. Now, however, through the focusing lens of knowledge, blinders of ignorance no longer a luxury, he remembered how pale Percy was, how thin he had been getting, and how his hands trembled as even after the tirade, he still helped his brother out of his trainers and onto this very sofa. He also remembered something he thought he had dreamed Percy saying.

_"You're right you know, but don't worry Georgie, I'll fix it, like I always do."_

George stared his hands, listening to Angelina who was at this point inconsolable. All of the pressure of running _The Wheezes _plus yet another crises with the Weasley family catching up to her, and she was doing all this as a favor to George.

She finally got control, wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She gently lifted on George's chin until he looked up. His cheeks burning with his shame. Her warm caramel brown eyes, still glistening with unshed tears, captured George's.

"I miss Fred too, you know," she said just above a whisper. "We all do. You're not the only one who's feeling the pain that he's not here. You're just the only one that has crawled into a bottle over it. You're the only one who has abandoned your life entirely."

She stood and George flinched, but she was not going to hit him, at least not physically.

Her voice was quietly pleading, "Percy beats himself up everyday that he wasn't the one who died. He's been killing himself slowly trying to atone. And now, brilliant wizard that he is, he thinks he found a way to give everybody what he thinks they want: him gone and Fred back."

Her words pounded into George harder than her fist had. He stared at the floor wishing he could crawl through it. "Your family needs you George, your brother needs you; I'm not talking about Fred. Fred's fine. It's the living that have the problems." Spent, she started out of the apartment to go back down to the store. She called back over her shoulder just before she pulled the door to, "If you find that somewhere deep down you still care, they're all at the Burrow."

George sat in the silence studying a cluttered apartment that had not been tidied since Percy last did it. George shook his head to clear the last cobwebs, she had belted him good, but he thought she had knocked some sense into him. "Good sense, and a mean right hook Freddy, I'm gonna marry that girl someday!" he called to the emptiness, but it felt companionable all of a sudden, like Fred was listening. He could imagine what Fred would have said, "So what are you going to do Gred my boy?" George stood unsteadily to his feet. He finally knew what was next. He was going to do his best to save Percy, or die trying and catch up with Fred. Either way, it was about time he did something.

He kicked an empty Firewhiskey bottle out of his way as he went to wash up. With some floo powder, and a flash of green, he was finally on his way home.

* * *

**Character Notes:** I went back and checked out Angelina Johnson in the HP books. I found a person who was witty, had a sense of humor, but who put the twins in their place. I especially loved the sequence in book four when she accepted Fred's proposal to the dance on the spot then turned back to her conversation like nothing had just happened. So yeah I don't mind JK's choice. While I appreciate and affirm other people's alternatives, (if you haven't read **For Bitter or Worse...** get your tail over to Kerichi's profile, or look under my favorites and check it out!) but I like to think that being Weasley goes beyond pale skin, freckles and red hair. So enjoy!

**Bart**


	3. Chapter 3 The Weasley's Strike Back!

**Chapter Notes:** Some readers have express concern that they feel that my version of the Weasley's rolled over too easily. As this chapter proves, the Weasley's might knuckle under to grief for a while, but if you threaten one you get the whole clan!

* * *

_**When we last left our story...**_

_George sat in the silence studying a cluttered apartment that had not been tidied since Percy last did it. George shook his head to clear the last cobwebs, she had belted him good, but he thought she had knocked some sense into him. "Good sense, and a mean right hook Freddy, I'm gonna marry that girl someday!" he called to the emptiness, but it felt companionable all of a sudden, like Fred was listening. He could imagine what Fred would have said, "So what are you going to do Gred my boy?" George stood unsteadily to his feet. He finally knew what was next. He was going to do his best to save Percy, or die trying and catch up with Fred. Either way, it was about time he did something._

_He kicked an empty Firewhiskey bottle out of his way as he went to wash up. With some floo powder, and a flash of green, he was finally on his way home._

**Now...Lunchtime at The Burrow...**

* * *

**AfterMagic**

**Chapter3**

**The Weasleys Strike Back!**

**Ginny's P.O.V.  
**

Ginny stood in the corner of the crowded family room, hugging herself. She was staring at the man the centre of every focus, the man she was in love with, as he ruminated on something beyond this room. Harry's forehead was wrinkling cutely, as that magnificent brain of his worked full time, sorting out a way through this problem. They all tried not to watch him as they waited on George, but everyone in this room knew if there was a chance to get Percy back alive, it was Harry. As uncomfortable as it made him sometimes, he still represented something to the Wizard World, and to this fragmented family holding itself together by fingernails bitten to the quick. He stood for hope.

With a whirl and a whoosh of green fire, George popped out of the floo, did a comical soft shoe, went down on one knee and announced, "Taa Daaa!"

Everybody stared at him aghast. Some teary eyed. Ginny felt a warmth in her heart at the old George up-to-something grin plastered on his face.

"Cheer up you lot!" He crowed. "This is a rescue, not a memorial!"

"He's right!" Ginny called as she pushed away from the corner and made her way over to Harry. She slipped a deliberate arm around his waist, feeling her cheeks pink a bit from all of the stares.

Her Dad was standing behind Mum,kneading her shoulders trying to give her what comfort he had. He stood up straight and nodded in agreement, "Alright. We have indeed mourned enough." Mum wiped her eyes, with the handkerchief her husband had given her earlier. Ginny was relieved to see some of her old determined fire creep back into her eyes, "What do we do Harry?" she asked quietly.

Hermoine, who arrived from Hogwarts just prior to George, was chewing her bottom lip arm in arm with a distraught Ron in the love seat piped up, "If I may suggest Harry. If I can get access to the same archives, I might be able to find out more on that book."

Ginny's eyes swept the room. George was standing beside Charlie, fresh from a marathon Floo jaunt from Romania and still looking woozy. Bill was behind a seated and very pregnant Fleur, who was of all things, knitting a pink little cap for her impending little baby girl with delicate skill.

"I just don't know what's possessed Percy!" Mum blurted into the silence in a pleading tone, "He's always been such a good boy!" Her voice caught, and she could say no more.

Suddenly Ginny felt Harry tense. A thrill of excitement rushed through her. _He's got a plan!_

Harry spoke. "Hermione, I'll write you a letter, take it to Gerry Podemore Acting Head of the Aurors Office. That should get you into the archives, take Ron you could use another pair of eyes and hands."

Ron sputtered, "I'll be in the way, I'm useless with the guess work, Harry. You know that!"

Ginny saw Harry level his intense green-eyed gaze on his best friend. "Come off it Ron. You weren't useless in the life-sized chess game that first year, and you weren't useless in all the years since. Remember, you were the one that thought of the basilisk fangs to destroy that Horcrux. You'll always an asset, mate, whether you believe it or not."

Ron started to protest again, but he cut out when Hermione distracted him with a pinch on his shoulder. "What do you want us to look for Harry?" she called. Ron glared at her as he rubbed the new sore spot.

"I'll give you a list." Harry explained. "Ron, I want you to remember all the wizard stories of the Merlin legend, since Hermione and I grew up Muggle. See if you can think of a way we can destroy that book once and for all. I don't want it to go back to the ministry, so this can happen to someone else. Not this time. I'm the C_hosen One_, they'll get over it!"

Ron eyed Hermione warily, as he nodded his agreement.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I would appreciate it if you went ahead to St. Mungos. Tell them they will get a patient suffering from exposure to very dark magic, sometime before sundown."

"Why sundown?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"Percy has until then to complete the spell. It calls for, _the light of a dying day_." Harry replied. They nodded.

Harry turned to Bill and Fleur, "I promised Andromeda that I would take Teddy today at four o'clock, so she could do some marketing. Would you mind standing in and taking care of the little guy?"

"Eet would be our pleasure!" Fleur cooed as Bill nodded, "Might need some practice soon anyway." He said with a chuckle. Charlie playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Charlie," Harry called, "Romania was one of the countries where Gellert Grindelwald was at his worse. Use your connections to see if there are any Wizards left who treated the wounded. Grindelwald went further down the road into the offensive Dark Magic than even Voldemort. Mungos might need someone who has seen damage like this before." Charlie considered that for a moment. "There's a guy that comes in to mop up, when a dragon gets lucky with one of us, he's old enough, he's talked about how bad Grindelwald was. If he's not your man, he might know who is." Harry agreed, and Charlie headed to the fireplace.

Ginny felt a spark of life and purpose igniting in a family hearth that had been flickering, "Y_ou can take this family apart with grief and despair, but if you threaten one...Better be ready for a fight! S_he thought joyously. "What can I do Harry?" she inquired turning to him. His eyes locked reluctantly into hers, she could see he was struggling with something. "I'm going to have to ask you for your expertise, actually. You might be the most important part, outside of George."

"Speaking of which." George called sidling up to Harry and Ginny with a grin as the cracks from apparition and flashes from the Floo began, "What momentous assignment do you have for this old boy?"

Harry smiled at George, but it wasn't warm. "I need the old boy to tell me what he said to Percy to give him this idea. He wouldn't have come up with it on his own. That's what started this whole mess."

George glowered defiantly, "What makes you think it was me?"

Harry's bright green eyes where like chips of ice, "You are the only one in this family whose opinion would affect Percy like this. You're the only one whose respect he craves enough for him to even contemplate breaking this many rules."

George looked confused, "We never got on! Me and Fred played pranks on him all the time, and he tattled on us all the time. Surely you're joking."

Harry gently pulled away from Ginny's embrace, he crossed to George. "You weren't there when Fred died, George. I was. Percy was so devastated, he almost got killed trying shelter Fred's body with his own. I don't know much about brothers. But I do know what absolute grief looks like. He loved you and Fred, to a degree maybe none of us realized."

George slumped. His face turned away hiding his shame. "What do you want me to do?" he murmured.

Harry finally relented. "I need you to find him Georgie. If you can't, then none of us can."

George turned, desperation etched on his tired features. "What makes you think I can, when the great and mighty _Chosen One_ can't?"

Harry grinned, shrugging. "You are still a Weasley twin, George. You guys could always find trouble were there was none!"

At that George had to chuckle. "How long do we have?"

Harry checked the clock, "Three hours, then it's too late."

George threw an arm around Harry's shoulders, grabbing his baby sister with the other arm. "Plenty of time! Lets get this disaster on the road shall we?"

They turned to where Ron and Hermione where waiting. Ginny thought to herself happily,

_Look out! Here come the Weasleys! _

* * *

**Character Notes:** I wrote a lot of detail about Harry's appearance into this chapter because it happens in the mind of a girl who is head over heels in love with him. In this chapter you see some of that indefinable magic that Harry has, that he passed down to his son Albus. When things are at their worst, there is a special few who are at their best!


	4. Chapter 4 The Crux of the Situation

**Chapter Notes: **I know this is another short chapter but I promise you the next one has A LOT of action. On the surface I think this is a cutesy bit of fluff, but there are things I am planting, insignificant details that you will see later in a new light. Enjoy it for what it is and know it is significant! Here's a bit of Ron/Hermione ship to tide you over...

**

* * *

**

_**When last we left our story...**_

_George slumped. His face turned away hiding his shame. "What do you want me to do?" he murmured._

_Harry finally relented. "I need you to find him Georgie. If you can't, then none of us can."_

_George turned, desperation etched on his tired features. "What makes you think I can, when the great and mighty __Chosen One can't?"_

_Harry grinned, shrugging. "You are still a Weasley twin, George. You guys could always find trouble were there was none!"_

_At that George had to chuckle. "How long do we have?"_

_Harry checked the clock, "Three hours, then it's too late."_

_George threw an arm around Harry's shoulders, grabbing his baby sister with the other arm. "Plenty of time! Lets get this disaster on the road shall we?"_

_They turned to where Ron and Hermione where waiting. Ginny thought to herself happily,_

_Look out! Here come the Weasleys! _

_**Now, in the ministry archives...**_

_**

* * *

**_**  
**

**AfterMagic**

**Chapter4**

**The Crux of the Situation**

**Hermione's P.O.V.  
**

Hermione looked over the list as she perused the shelves. She was looking at more than two thousand years of Wizard history here.

Any other day and she would have been absolutely enthralled.

She had flooed into the ministry, with Ron, trying to be as official as possible. Which wasn't an easy task considering how Ron was saying things like, "Hi there, official business here. No need to help us, we can find our way, not that we are up to anything."

She almost smiled. He was so cute when he was clueless and trying to help, but she hissed, "Let me do the talking...Please!"

He had looked wounded, which she hated to see; if he went back to the lethargy of the last months, he would be utterly useless. She reached out for his hand; he took it and gave it a squeeze, giving her that smile that melted her heart: Part boy, and part imp, all Ron.

The trip to the Aurors office was smoother than she had expected, before she got to the door to the office entrance Podemore came out and handed her a letter giving her full access. She noticed it was signed by Minister Shacklebolt himself. She found that interesting, but filed it away for later.

The guards to the archive vault were just as lax as they were when Percy smuggled the tome out, barely looking at her letter before clearing her through into the Department of Mysteries giving them a marker to follow. Walking these halls again, was like re-living a nightmare. She held Ron's hand tight, the dampness in his palms told her that he wasn't extremely happy to be here either as they passed through the room of spinning doors with their magical disk-like beacon to point out their destination.

Now she was walking through the pristine stacks of the oldest books she had ever laid eyes on, including the Hogwarts' Library Restricted Section. She checked her list again, and moved over to the log files. She started tracing names written sixty years ago. As her eyes rapidly scanned, her quick mind absorbed, she turned page after page. The first name she was looking for was in the ledger for 1942, she made a notation in an ever present notebook she normally kept to organize her day. Her finger traced a time period nearly thirty years later when she ran across the second name on Harry's list.

Harry was right, as usual.

She sighed, absorbing the implications. She straightened up, looking for Ron, hoping he wasn't getting into trouble. There were artifacts and books in here with power that whispered inside her head. You could feel the potential in the air. It was easy to imagine how someone in a desperate frame of mind would think they could find the answers. She got the feeling that if she wasn't careful, her curious mind could get carried away, and inadvertently unleash all sorts of damage.

She searched through the archive files and didn't see Ron anywhere. She had things to do, so she tried not to worry. So during her perusal of hundreds of years of research on the items in this room, she kept an eye cocked for a familiar tall, gangly, red head.

The organization of these particular files was immaculate. She could see where some of the tabs had been added recently. She was almost positive that Percy had written several of the new labels, the t's were crossed very similarly to Ron's. A fact which would most likely appall him.

All of the files on Morganna's spell book were missing; she could tell because everything was neat and alphabetically arranged up to that point. She was surprised that her and Percy had more in common than she imagined!

_He must have researched it thoroughly before he took it out!_

Hermione felt her jaw tighten as resolve gripped her. She wasn't defeated yet! _This is where you find out how good you are!_ She said to herself.

She closed her eyes for a minute, thinking about the other myriad possibilities were she might find the information they needed.

Suddenly she felt two hands lay gently on her shoulder and she tensed up, her wand was halfway out of her robes.

"It's me," Ron whispered in her ear, as she tried to relax. He began to give her a distracting shoulder rub to help.

She enjoyed the feel of his strong hands and sighed. "I hit a dead end Ron. I can't think of another direction to go. What have you been up to?"

She couldn't see his face but his tone spoke for him. "Oh nothing much. Puttering around a bit. Checked out a suit of armor that belonged to Godric Gryffindor, perused a wand that belonged to some chap in the Middle Ages who invented _Scourgefy_, handy spell that one. Found a way to destroy Morganna's spell book, sneezed a bit...found a nice couch for a kip down that aisle and then...

Hermione grinned, and grabbed his hands. "Back up a bit. You found a way to destroy Morganna's spell book?" she inquired her voice taking a shrill note.

"Oh, sure! Ages ago. I didn't want to interrupt, though."

She spun around to face him, "Stop being a prat and tell me already!" She came dangerously close to yelling in her excitement.

He gave her that old Ron Weasley smile she hadn't see in a while, she hadn't realized how much she missed it. "How about I show you?" he replied with a wink.

Hermione followed him down an aisle as far back into the archives as they could go, and there in the far corner, was an empty slot where Morganna's tome most likely should have been. She was frustrated. Why didn't she think of just checking the shelves chronologically!

He stopped and pointed a little further down on a lower shelve, his face was blank in anticipation of her reaction.

She let out a girlish squeal, he found it! The final piece of the puzzle!

"Is it in there?" she asked in an awed whisper.

"Oh, it's in there alright!" he replied his eyes twinkling. "As a matter of fact, it goes beyond anything we could have hoped for."

"Brilliant!" she called as she gave him a hug.

Ron chuckled. "I thought so."

They knew that they were on a tight schedule, but they held each other a little tighter, for a little bit longer.

Hermione and Ron left as easily as they got in. The notebook with the answers they came for tucked safely in her purse. Considering the names written there in those pages. The ministry's laxity in matters of security wasn't a new problem!

They made their way to the Main Hall where the floo fireplaces where, and popped back home.

Harry and Ginny where sitting at the old battered dining room table as they arrived, he had her hands in his and they were talking earnestly. The way they turned easily showed it wasn't a private conversation.

"So did you find it?" Harry asked, a note of excitement in his voice.

Hermione knew that Ron would want to milk it a bit but she was too excited. "We found everything!" she squeaked.

Ron shot her an annoyed look for stealing his thunder, "Well we went a bit further than your list, mate," he stated with a big grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Harry sighed in his relief.

"Well, what we are saying," Hermione interjected breathlessly, "is that if we can find a body of water somewhere near by, we can destroy that awful book once and for all!"

Ginny, who had been filled in by Harry, looked worried. "So Harry was right?"

Ron nodded gravely. "Fraid so."

Ginny sighed, placing her head in her hands. "Than we are in deep trouble!"

Hermione sat in the seat beside Ginny, exhausted. "The whole world is," she stated flatly.

They were interrupted by the sound of another arrival through the floo.

George stood there with a big grin on his face. "Well, are you lot ready?"

Harry stood. "As we'll ever be."

George's grin faltered a bit. "Good thing! Because I found him. We need to hurry."

Hermione spoke up. "I hope we have time for a stroll by the lake."

* * *

**Character Notes: **In his own way Ron is one of the most debated characters in HP cannon. He is maybe the most flawed, annoying, clever, and pig-headed bloke JK ever wrote! I have read a ton of fan fiction based on the desire to get Hermione away from him for her own good! I think though if you scratch the surface you have a stout-hearted guy who is so passionate about everything that he leads with his heart and not his head. When you put him with Hermione who often leans with her head and not her heart you get a couple who is so complimentary to one another that them **NOT** winding up together is the strange idea. I hope you enjoy my take on this passionate, funny, erratic, and ultimately loving couple. NO wonder Rose and Hugo are going to be so interesting LOL!

**Bart**


	5. Chapter 5 A Brother In Need

**Chapter Notes:** I know the last chapter was sparse and small. It didn't offer a lot of answers to be quite frank. This chapter is one of the better things I have written and I hope it makes up for it. As a matter of fact I couldn't wait until tomorrow to post it because I like it so much. So this is posted and dedicated to Astrea Severin Orion Black because she has been waiting for this climatic chapter since I posted this story the first time. So you can stop threatening that heart attack now Ast LOL!

* * *

_**When we last left our story...**_

_Harry and Ginny where sitting at the old battered dining room table as they arrived, he had her hands in his and they were talking earnestly. The way they turned easily showed it wasn't a private conversation._

_"So did you find it?" Harry asked, a note of excitement in his voice._

_Hermione knew that Ron would want to milk it a bit but she was too excited. "We found everything!" she squeaked._

_Ron shot her an annoyed look for stealing his thunder, "Well we went a bit further than your list, mate," he stated with a big grin on his face._

_"What do you mean?" Harry sighed in his relief._

_"Well, what we are saying," Hermione interjected breathlessly, "is that if we can find a body of water somewhere near by, we can destroy that awful book once and for all!"_

_Ginny, who had been filled in by Harry, looked worried. "So Harry was right?"_

_Ron nodded gravely. "Fraid so."_

_Ginny sighed, placing her head in her hands. "Than we are in deep trouble!"_

_Hermione sat in the seat beside Ginny, exhausted. "The whole world is," she stated flatly._

_They were interrupted by the sound of another arrival through the floo._

_George stood there with a big grin on his face. "Well, are you lot ready?"_

_Harry stood. "As we'll ever be."_

_George's grin faltered a bit. "Good thing! Because I found him. We need to hurry."_

_Hermione spoke up. "I hope we have time for a stroll by the lake."_

_**Now, in the Garden of Black Briar Manor at Dusk... **  
_

* * *

**AfterMagic**

**Chapter5**

**A Brother In Need...  
**

Ron heard the chanting rolling over the hedges before they even got to the clearing.

He knew this place from his childhood.

Black Briar Manor, Great Aunt Muriel's estate, was a rolling, sprawling bit of country and the Weasley children had wandered every square inch, mostly so they could get away from that old, ill tempered, elitist bat. When Molly and Arthur had visited her, rather than have the extra stress of having George and Fred in an old flammable and fragile trinket filled mansion, they normally turned the whole clan loose to play away the visit out among the expansive property.

The clearing in question was in the middle of a huge, elaborate, hedge labyrinth that was designed by a very clever ancestor sometime in centuries past.

The children had gotten lost several times before they discovered the heart of the maze, and over the years, they learned the solution by heart, even when the magical hedges changed from time to time, rare was the time the clever children failed to solve it.

After they wandered through, with a few wrong turns caused by their haste, they stepped into the open in the statuesque garden at the, with all its fountains and stone figures, marble pathways, cascading waterfall pools defying gravity. In the centre, in a well-groomed grassy patch was a miniature of Stonehenge. Miniature in scale, not size with the stones still a story and a half tall.

Ron glanced up at the burnished bronze sun, which was in the process of retreat, an act that would speed up dramatically in the next fifteen minutes or so. Not much time left.

It was indeed Percy's voice, but yet it didn't sound like him. That smooth cultured, pompous voice that had made Ron cringe so often wasn't what he was hearing coming from the middle of the stone edifice. The formerly cultured anxious voice, sounded ragged, and worn, speaking words that where harshly pronounced in a language so old and powerful, it made your bones ache just hearing them.

"Where did Percy learn to speak like that?" Ron wondered aloud.

"He didn't." came Harry's simple reply.

Ron stared at him, then noticed the strained lines in his friend's face, he had seen them before, usually when things where a lot more serious then he let on.

"What's going on Harry?" he whispered just loud enough, his hand found Hermione's, she gripped back hard enough to make him wince. Under his other arm he had a long thin package, it was hard to believe what was in his possession, but this whole day had been weird.

Ginny came closer and George leaned in, it was time for the final instructions. Whatever was going to happen was happening now in the next moments.

Harry's face was intense in the orange glow of the diminishing light, "I hate to go all Dumbledore on you, but I can't reveal everything right now, my plan depends on everybody doing their part. And just their part, okay?" His tone was pleading, he was taking control but he wanted to make sure they understood he considered it temporary. That fear was entirely unjustified, but it was why Ron would follow Harry Potter into the fires of hell itself. An individual that demanded loyalty, would never receive it to the extent of someone who earned it, but never took if for granted. "I need to know if you all will trust me, what we are up against is more powerful than I care to imagine, but we can stop it here."

They all nodded gravely. He turned to George, "You've got to get Percy to see reason, and stop the ceremony, George." George licked his bottom lip nervously staring at the rock formation that was taking on an odd amethyst glow, and then he looked at Harry and nodded. "Hermione, can you find a way to breach an outer containment circle long enough for Ron to slip our package through?" A pensive look twisted her features, "I don't know Harry, and if it's set up right I might not be able to breach it." Harry sighed, his nerves showing, "If you can't breach it, can you lift a corner of it? Maybe even go under it?" Hermione chewed her lip in thought a moment or two, "I know something that might work." He beamed, "Great!" He turned to Ron, "You need to remember the time you held Godric's sword. That's all I can say, just remember."

Ron's mind jumbled in confusion as Harry bent and kissed Ginny on the cheek, "You know what to do. I'm sorry but I can't think of another way." Ginny nodded gravely, "I'll do my part, you be careful Harry." She wasn't content with the peck on the cheek, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Ron bristled; _He's my best mate, but oy! Snogging my little sister in front of me, I don't care what's going on, I might just slug him!_ Hermoine punched him lightly on the arm, and gave him that glare that said, _I know what your thinking Ron Weasley and don't you dare! _He gave her a sheepish look.

"You're up George." Harry murmured.

George squared his shoulders and walked to the opening, Ginny and Harry crept over to the side where they could still see, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and they went around to the opposite side, creeping up to look inside. George was speaking.

"Well mate, if you was going to throw a party, you should have invited me."

The chanting stopped immediately, a voice so cold that Ron had an urge to check his nose for frostbite said, "Leave...now!"

He and Hermione peered inside. There, inside a milky white shield circle, was his formerly immaculately-groomed older brother. He looked absolutely ill and pained. His face was pale as bleached parchment, his red hair, normally cemented in place by potion, was was floating free around his head like a halo blown by an unknown breeze, the eyes were sunken and haunted he wasn't wearing his glasses. He was standing over a makeshift altar on a large turned-up broken piece of rock, where rested a book and a nasty looking knife, beside a glowing cauldron from which the purple light was emanating.

George somehow managed to look disinterested, leaning against one of the monolithic rocks with a casualness he couldn't be feeling. Ron had to admire the acting job, of course George and Fred had talked there way out of so many sticky situations over the years that he definitely had had some practice.

"So whats the scam, Perce? You gonna let me in on it?"

"No! I told you to go away!" came the weary reply.

"What in our life together makes you think I'm going to listen to you now?"

Percy glanced up at the dying light and he started to ceremony again ignoring George. George started taunting his brother, "Perfect Percy. Big Head Boy. You're finally doing something naughty, you need my expertise you dumb prat. Let me in this circle."

Percy's face was strained from trying to focus but failing. Suddenly he stopped altogether. His face looked strained, then suddenly he relaxed and a vulpine, evil smile touched his lips, one that Ron would never have believed his brother capable of.

George backed up a few steps.

A smooth cultured voice broke into the silence, "If you do not leave now, I will kill you slowly. As it is, I intend on destroying the rest of my host's family anyway."

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm as he stood there stunned at Percy's words and they crept to the back edge of the circle. She began a complicated wand movement, Ron had nothing else to do but wait and watch the drama that was unfolding in front of him.

_He said host? Percy said host..._

George didn't look as taken aback as Ron felt. He straightened up his slouch, and squared his shoulders as Percy began to chant again in that dark, awful grunting tongue as if there was no interruption.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my brother?" George demanded.

With a casual flick of his hand a sliver of that bright purple glow shot through the barrier and struck George lifting him off of his feet and knocking him back through the opening.

Ron stood and nearly shouted but Hermione anticipated it and grabbed his arm. She shook her head putting a finger to his lips as she went back to her spell

Through the opening he could see George beginning to stir so he breathed a sigh of relief.

That sigh was choked off when Ginny came strolling boldly, and determined through the door.

"What is this? A family reunion?" the Percy-thing grumbled and lifted a hand to attack her.

"I know what you are, and who you are. I want you to release my brother. I'll take his place." she informed the amethyst shrouded man.

Ron just about shot up at that. Hermione tugged him back down, she pinched his arm for emphasis. He glowered at her as he rubbed the sore spot, he was really tired of her doing that!

He turned back to see that Percy-thing had stopped it's incantation and was eying Ginny almost hungrily.

"What makes you think you are a worthy vessel for me?" it inquired.

Ginny's bottom lip trembled almost imperceptibly. Ron knew she must be terrified but she glared at the wizard in front of her defiantly. "Because I was a host before!" she shouted, "and I'm the correct shape."

The Percy-thing extended it's hand towards her like it was feeling of her in some way. Ginny immediately blushed and began rubbing her arms. Ron gaped, _what just happened?_

"Yes you are right, you have been used before, and you are a more fitting vessel. This one was convenient and vulnerable, but you please me."

It extended a hand at the barrier, Ginny walked forward as it beckoned.

_Where's Harry? That thing is about to take my sister!_ Ron thought, outraged.

He was about to intervene when Harry rushed in and knocked both him and Ginny through the circle. They were now both inside with it.

Harry picked Ginny up and gave her an apologetic look before turning to face the Percy-thing. "I am Harry Potter. On behalf of the Weasley family, and the Ministry of Magic, I demand you leave this host and depart into the life-after forthwith. Your Horcrux is to be destroyed immediately."

Ron twitched, _Horcrux? The book was a Horcrux?_

The Percy-thing laughed, but the laugh had a decidedly feminine edge to it. "I was going to have to hunt you and destroy you anyway. You are the current guardian of this realm after all, inheritor of Merlin's mantel. This is a fortuitous day indeed!"

Suddenly Percy collapsed and was flung aside like a discarded robe. Standing in his place was a raven-haired sorceress whose beauty Ron had never seen the like. She was statuesque with a perfect figure barely shrouded by silken robe that swirled about her like shadows. Here eyes were purple and bright, but they had no warmth in them. Ron would remember the dark malice that shown from them the rest of his days, he wagered.

Harry didn't look surprised he moved Ginny behind him and drew his wand, "I name you, Morganna. You have no place here, your evil is passed, depart from this realm."

Ron blinked. Those words sounded like someone else! Harry had a power about him like he had just spoken some spell into existence that was as old or older than Morganna herself.

Morganna smiled icily, "Ah, Merlin's blood, he haunts me still, but no more, tonight it ends, forever. This world will be in darkness. So begins my reign with your death."

She lashed out at Harry with a power so strong it blew Ron and Hermione back. Harry flicked his wand and a shield came up between him and Ginny, his eyes bright with the purple glow of the power he was deflecting. His feet were making tracks as he was pushed back. He was gritting his teeth with the effort, Ron didn't think he would last long.

"Did you get through?" came a voice from behind them. Ron almost yipped as he spun and saw George creep in, his face was pained and dirty but his eyes were eager and worried.

Hermione paused in her spell work just long enough to shake her head.

They saw Percy move. He turned his head toward their voices wearily.

"Where am I? He asked, his voice horse from speaking that awful language.

Suddenly images slammed into Ron's brain. He was in a wood, he was holding a sword over a silver locket, it was taunting him, making fun of him, torturing him, then he broke free of it's influence and impaled it.

"Got it!" Hermione crowed, there was a small space in the milky-white shield under her wand but she was straining. "Hurry Ron!" she demanded with gritted teeth.

Ron drew the sword from the wrappings they had disguised it with, and slid it under just before Hermione collapsed, he caught her. She looked up wearily, "Did we get it in?"

Ron nodded. He looked up to see that George had gone over to where Percy was stirring inside the shell.

"Come on Perce, you gotta destroy that book." he was pleading.

Ron glanced down at the sword.

_So that's Excalibur, blimey!_

The legendary sword of Camelot glimmered purple in the glow from the Sorceresses' power.

Ron had suddenly felt weary in the Ministry archives and had sat down on this reading couch for a moment. Then he awoke suddenly with the idea that he needed to check the shelves chronologically going back to the oldest books. He had followed the dates he found in the shelves steadily back until he reached the oldest books, then he looked down and there on a shelf it was. The book Ron had found was a copy of _Morte d' Merlinas. _The accompanying tag written in, Percy's hand, had read that it was written by Merlin himself. When he opened it, he found he could suddenly read the Gaelic English! He looked for Morganna's book mentioned, and found a page near the back.

_"She wrote a tome of all she has been doing. It must be destroyed at all cost. Alas the enchantments she has wrought can not be undone by mortal hand. Only one weapon can pierce it, thus ending the threat forever. The sword Excalibur. It now resides with the Lady. She can be summoned by these following words, and if the cause is just, she will give up the sword for a short season, but it must be returned immediately after the quest is passed._

What followed was a string of words in a lost language that Ron couldn't begin to fathom. Hermione had taken one look and declared that they were runes, and she could translate. They had gone to a lake Ron remembered on Aunt Muriel's lands that the Weasley children had swam in during those long summer days they visited. Hermione's voice had rung across the water like sweet music, a hand came through the surface near them, it was made of the water of the lake but solid. In it's grasp was the sword that was before them now on the ground. It was so simple and clean, Ron wasn't impressed at first until he saw reflected under the surface of the metal, letters reflecting in the sun. The sword's blade was lined with them. Hermione said they were more Runes but Runes older than she had ever seen before. She could make out enough to tell that they were powerful enchantments designed to strengthen the blade against any spell. The sword would be able to cut through magic as well as matter.

Ron looked over at Harry, he could see his friend was tiring. His face was drawn by the effort. Ginny had her hands on his shoulders whispering encouraging words in his ear, otherwise he would have collapsed already. They were running out of time.

Hermione and George were both on their knees trying to get Percy to destroy the book.

"But I can't." Percy murmured tears running down his cheeks.

Ron bent down, "You've got to Percy, it's got to be you. If you don't close the door, she will haunt you the rest of your life. Believe me I know. It's got to be you!"

Percy shook his head adamantly, "But I've got to bring Fred back, that book can do it. I have to save my family."

"Fred's not coming back." George replied quietly. Ron and Hermione looked at him. He was crying too, but his jaw was set and determined. "You're here Percy, he's not. I'm not going to bury another brother. I can't do it."

Percy finally looked like something had gotten through. "Brother," he said to himself. He closed his eyes and smiled peacefully.

He stood wobbly to his feet. Ron actually smiled when he saw Percy straighten his robes out fussily. He limped over and plucked Excalibur off of the ground and unable to lift it he drug it over to the Altar. With a great effort he lifted the sword and put it's point on the book. The hidden runes under the shiny surface of the blade blazed to life with an orange fire.

Suddenly the roar of power stopped. Harry and Ginny fell to the ground all wrung out for breath.

The beautiful Sorceress hissed when she saw the sword. She immediately smiled and became even more compelling. Ron found himself smiling at her. Percy was weaving on his feet, wavering.

"You can not destroy that book Percival Weasley. Think of your brother, of your family. It is, like you confided in me, impossible for them to go on without him. You destroy my book, I can not bring him back for you. Think of your family.

Percy smiled at her grimly. "I am."

He leaned and pressed the point home. There was a wave of power exploding from the book that hurtled Percy away. Morganna disappeared with a screech and the bubble that had been holding them back blew outward in a ring of amethyst energy knocking them all back.

Darkness...

* * *

**Character Notes:** I have to say that I got pretty choked up at what George said to Percy. I can't claim credit for it. It took me by surprise as well! I suddenly occurred to me that this whole story is about the Weasley's grieving and reaching that place of acceptance. Thing is, this is a Gryffindor family, they don't grieve like you or I. They need a huge crises affecting the entire Wizard world to snap them out of it! LOL!


	6. Chapter 6 GoodBye

Dis is JK's universe, I'm jes tha garbage man!

**Chapter Notes:** This is the first chapter I have written from scratch for a month or so. I hope my skills haven't atrophied LOL! For those of you that are having palpitations I have the first chapter of **B.B.S.** done but it's been in the works for a while now. This chapter just flowed, I guess I've been thinking of some of these concepts since we learned of Fred's death in **DH**. This wont be the last chapter there are two or three to go, so please don't speculate or ask...okay? Enjoy this as a Christmas present from me to you...

**so Merry Christmas!**

Bart

* * *

_**When we last left our story...**_

_Suddenly the roar of power stopped. Harry and Ginny fell to the ground all wrung out for breath._

_The beautiful Sorceress hissed when she saw the sword. She immediately smiled and became even more compelling. Ron found himself smiling at her. Percy was weaving on his feet, wavering._

_"You can not destroy that book Percival Weasley. Think of your brother, of your family. It is, like you confided in me, impossible for them to go on without him. You destroy my book, I can not bring him back for you. Think of your family._

_Percy smiled at her grimly. "I am."_

_He leaned and pressed the point home. There was a wave of power exploding from the book that hurtled Percy away. Morganna disappeared with a screech and the bubble that had been holding them back blew outward in a ring of amethyst energy knocking them all back._

_Darkness..._

_**Now, Somewhere in-between...**_

* * *

**AfterMagic**

**Chapter6**

**Goodbye**

**Percy's P.O.V.  
**

"Peeerrrrcy..."

"Go away George, I'm resting my eyes," Percy grumbled.

"No you're not. You're dying you dumb prat."

"So what! I'm tired, leave me alone," Percy shot back.

"So what? I've spent weeks trying to save your hide, you ungrateful git. You are not going to die now! Open your eyes and talk to me. Now Weatherby!"

Percy rolled away from the voice. "Save me? You've been curled up in a Firewhiskey bottle for weeks, George, I'm shocked you could even find your trainers in that mess!"

"Percy! Don't you even know your own brother? How can I drink? I'm kind of a bit dead..."

Percy's eyes shot open. All he saw was white. He was lying on something indescribably soft, he was wearing dress robes. He felt comfortable, and clean and suddenly joyous. He sat up slowly in this strange lethargy, and rubbed his eyes.

He looked at where the voice was emanating from. Sitting on a bench with an achingly familiar grin plastered on his face was...

"Fred!" Percy exclaimed. He crossed what was a couple of feet, but felt like miles. Percy was speechless as he grasped his lost brother's fore arms. The freckles where all there, the blue eyes sparkled with mirth and mischief as always. Fred nodded like he was reading Percy's mind. "Yes it's me." He indicated the empty spot on the bench beside him.

Percy settled into it rather heavily, well it didn't seem to be padded but it was soft under him.

Percy looked around him as shapes formed out of the nebulous mist. He recognized the incoming and outgoing Floo fireplaces. The tall massive columns, and a large fountain, but it was one with the old statues that were destroyed the night of the battle when Harry and his friends stormed the Department of Mysteries. It was a version of the Ministry Arboretum, but it was incredibly larger, but somehow more personable and intimate.

"We're at the Ministry?" Percy said with wonder.

Fred chuckled, "Is that where we are? Only you would view this as jumping off point for your life. Mine was the Orchard at home, Uncle Bilius says hi by the way. He seems a little less fun, though, not as likely to pull objects out of his..."

"Am I dead?" Percy interrupted. He needed to know, and well he didn't want to hear about that particular incident, even if he was beyond the veil.

"No, this is an in-between place, Perce. Your fate is still being decided." Fred said gravely.

Percy looked at him curiously. "By who?"

Fred suddenly looked more serious than he had ever looked in Percy's memory. "By you, of course."

Percy shook his head adamantly, "No. I want to come with you Fred. Go ahead and tell whomever is in charge that I'm ready."

Fred sighed wearily. "You just think you are Percy. I have somethings to show you first." He flourished his arms at the air and some images began appearing from the mist. Fred smirked, "I didn't really have to do that but that looked more impressive didn't it."

Percy gave his brother the look he deserved, then turned back and watched as the objects became more focused."

He watched as Harry, Hermione, Angelina, and his family organized and set out to rescue him. He watched the final climatic battle with Morganna, and saw the risk they took on his behalf. Then afterward he was a spectator as they stirred in the burned grass, and called to one another. Then watched as they realized that Percy hadn't replied. They all rushed to his side, calling his name and trying to get him to stir. George picked his brother up in his arms. "I'll apparate him to St. Mungos, I've been there more often than you lot.' He turned in place, and apparated. Harry nodded, "Ron, you and Hermione get that sword back, I don't want us to run afoul of anymore Arthurian legends today, thank you!" Ron nodded Hermione grabbed his hand. Harry and Ginny followed George, apparating with a crack. They all arrived in the waiting room of St. Mungos. Molly and Arthur had already had Healers standing by for Percy. She was white and being supported by Arthur as she watched her son, still unconscious being levitated back to the Healing Room. They stopped as a pretty little assistant healer asked them kindly, to let them do their best, to wait patiently. Percy saw his mom bristle a moment, but the little witch was not intimidated in the slightest, but nodded more firmly to the waiting area. Molly nodded and they joined the rest of the family. Suddenly Charlie burst out of the visitor's Floo shortly followed by an older, fastidious but formidable looking wizard who straightened his glasses back on his face gave the family a nod and made his way back with a confident familiarity. Charlie had to sat down, he was all in for breath as he collapsed into a chair. "That's Healer Rom Velasque," he gasped, "he's the best Dark Spell damage doctor in the world. At least that's what I'm told. Hard to find though. Tracked him down in Poland. He gets called in on the worse cases. He's known here at St. Mungos, as well." They all exchanged worried looks and settled in, huddled together. They were joined shortly by Ron and Hermione.

Fred flicked a hand and the scene changed. Fred never looked at the images he just watched Percy with an amused smile.

The new setting was of Healing Room. The walls were lined with potions pre-mixed and a full stock of ingredients and paraphernalia  
to brew more if necessary. There were all sorts of amulets and artifacts on a table to the left. They had Percy's still form in a clean robe. He looked like he had been Scourgified skillfully, his hair was carefully combed by some kind hand. The Head Healer, a tall grave looking man with smile lines was waving an amulet over Percy and shook his head when he looked at the results. He turned to that same pretty little witch. "I don't know what this is, Audrey. This is beyond me. We've taken care of everything possible, but he is still dying." Suddenly the door opened and in walked that elder Wizard Charlie brought. "Healer Velasque?" the Head Healer exclaimed. Velasque nodded. He pulled out his own bag and rummaged. They all confirmed what Charlie said by backing away and giving him space with no challenge. He pulled out several objects made of bone, and a dark crystal which he laid on Percy's chest. It glowed a deep red. He grunted and nodded to himself. Then he pulled a flower out of his bag that looked freshly picked and placed it the same place on Percy's chest. It wilted and turned a brown shade. "This is a very subtle and clever entropy spell, I'm afraid." he informed quietly in a slight accent. His voice was softer that Percy would have thought. The Assistant Healer Audrey shot a look to the Head Healer who had paled and gasped. "I'm still in school, can I ask what that is exactly?" Velasque nodded. "It is a spell that absorbs energy. The energy that is being absorbed is the power of the will to live. It wouldn't be noticeable on a healthy person, they have a continuing supply of will to supplant the loss, but to someone vulnerable and depressed, it would be fatal. This young man is in grave danger." She nodded. "How do we treat it?" Velasque looked down on his patient kindly, "We don't, he has to decide to live. If he's a fighter, he'll succeed. There is some more Black Magic here that I can treat, but it's really up to him at this point." He leaned down and spoke into Percy's ear. "Your Brother searched all over Eastern Europe for me, young man, he told me that he would pay me any price to come here and help you. I told him devotion like that should be rewarded, he has real grit and determination that one. If you came from the same roots, you should beat this thing handily. If not, then you will disappoint me, so fight. I do not lightly lose to death." He stood back up straight and gave them some instructions for potion to mix, giving them a rare ingredient from his bag. He waved Audrey over, "Talk to him, hold his hand, let him feel the pull of humanity." She nodded and came over, she held his hand awkwardly but then she said, "I met your Mum and Dad, they love you very much. She nearly hexed our entire guard wizard staff until we took her seriously! I'd like to meet a young man who inspires that much love and effort. So live won't you?"

The image faded.

Percy and Fred sat in silence. Percy knew Fred was waiting for him to speak. Fred seemed to have infinite patience now.

"I had no idea," Percy finally remarked.

Fred sighed. "We left you out didn't we?"

Percy turned to stare at Fred. "What do you mean?"

Fred counted off fingers. "Bill had Charlie, George had me, Ron had Harry, but before that, he followed us around, and Ginny had mum. You were the book-smart, tattle-tale, you seemed so self-sufficient we never thought about how lonely you were."

Percy shook his head but realized he was crying. Fred put an arm around his shoulders. He whispered directly into Percy's ear. "You sat Twelve NEWT's, Percy. You rose to be an aid to the minister himself before you were twenty-two, all this, to prove you were a Weasley. You never had to prove anything, brother. It was our fault that you thought you had to."

Percy sat there for what might have been years, or a few seconds, he couldn't say a word. Finally he was able to choke out, "We miss you Freds, you know that, right?"

Fred nodded, "Yeah of course, I am irreplaceable after all." He cracked that Fred smile, the one nobody else in the family seemed to have. Not even George. Percy had to smile back.

Fred stood, and Percy stood with him. "I have to be going now. I have things I have been putting off while trying to get you lot straight. I think my work is done. You are going to live...right? I don't want to see you again too soon. I don't need someone quoting rules at me all eternity.

"Besides," he said elbowing Percy in the ribs lightly, "I think that pretty little healer has taken a liking to you, at least as long as you're still unconscious, you might have a chance before you wake up."

Percy nodded with a sad smile.

They embraced.

"Bye, Perce."

Percy hugged him even harder, "Bye, Fred."

* * *

**Character Notes:** Even among twins there are some characteristics that separate them. I have read so few fics that have Fred and George not being seperate entities with things different. The Weasley twins were two guys that looked alike, that doesn't mean that they were the same person. My take on Fred was that he was the schemer and initiate, and George was the brains and the talker that made it a reality, they worked and dovetailed together but they had two different skill sets. George is better equipped to settle down as a successful business owner, but I guess Fred is always going to be eternally young...I can see why JK made the choice she made. It still sucks though! LOL!


	7. Chapter 7 One Last Prank

This is JK's Kingdom. Me? Court Jester at best LOL!

**Chapter Notes:** FINALLY! This chapter was HARD fought. I had a major computer incident trying to upgrade this computer so I could use Word 2007 on it. In short I had a complete wipe and rebuild which took a Loooooong while. I saved all my doc files at least including what I have of BBS so far so don't despair. I also had a bunch of RL issues, plus genuine laziness hit. In short this chapter was difficult, but I hope it was worth it. It is a bit wordy in spots but I couldn't find another way of telling what I wanted to tell for those who find that difficult...I am sorry. One more mega chapter after this one so see ya then!

* * *

_**When we last left our story...**_

_Percy sat there for what might have been years, or a few seconds, he couldn't say a word. Finally he was able to choke out, "We miss you Freds, you know that, right?"_

_Fred nodded, "Yeah of course, I am irreplaceable after all." He cracked that Fred smile, the one nobody else in the family seemed to have. Not even George. Percy had to smile back._

_Fred stood, and Percy stood with him. "I have to be going now. I have things I have been putting off while trying to get you lot straight. I think my work is done. You are going to live...right? I don't want to see you again too soon. I don't need someone quoting rules at me all eternity._

_"Besides," he said elbowing Percy in the ribs lightly, "I think that pretty little healer has taken a liking to you, at least as long as you're still unconscious, you might have a chance before you wake up."_

_Percy nodded with a sad smile._

_They embraced._

_"Bye, Perce."_

_Percy hugged him even harder, "Bye, Fred."_

_**Now, in Percy's hospital room early evening...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**AfterMagic**

**Chapter7**

**One Last Prank**

**Molly's P.O.V.**

Molly Weasley was upset with herself.

She was sitting in the private room so graciously provided to them by the St. Mungos staff, holding her husband's hand with her right and gently brushing her son Percy's thinning hair with her left, looking around to all her family that was safe, and realizing how she had been so focused on what she had no longer, she had forgotten what she was still blessed with.

She made a silent vow that was never going to happen again. Yet another blessing was that she didn't have to lose another son to find that out. It was a near thing from what she was told by all of the various stories being imparted.

Morganna…it was hard to imagine! If Percy had succeeded, what would have happened to this world?

She looked down at Percy, and once again her heart melted. He looked so tired. She had been so oblivious to his desperation, but here it was etched in his face.

Her eyes roamed the room, trying to see what else she had missed. Bill and Fleur sat together. He was bouncing a little red-haired toddler on knee as Fleur sang to him in French, she was going to have that daughter real soon it appeared, and Molly hadn't even thrown her a decent Baby Shower! Teddy's hair was blue when he arrived, but he took one look around the room and soon his hair was Weasley red. As Molly watched, the child's gaze found Harry nearby, and his little pudgy arms reached for his Godfather. Harry took him, and held him expertly as the little fellow settled down and was soon napping, thumb jammed in his mouth. Ginny brushed his downy hair, which had gone back to its natural brown as he slept. Ginny smiled contentedly and held Harry's hand as they sat quietly. Hermione was looking through her notes and scribbling on a piece of parchment documenting what she had found in the Archive records, in case they were called to give a defense for their actions. Ron had bemoaned it and they had a nice little argument before he fell asleep against her shoulder. Hermione was so engrossed in what she was doing she missed a line of drool that was pooling on her shoulder. Charlie and George were talking quietly in a corner, Molly could only hear a snippet of the conversation, but it seemed what was being discussed was the disposal of Dragon claws. George was trying to talk Charlie into something, he had that mischievous glint, but Charlie wasn't going for it. The fact that she felt like she might need to keep an eye on George, was a welcome feeling indeed.

As if he could read her mind Arthur's hand gave hers a comforting squeeze. She looked up. He was studying her face like he was trying to memorize every line. She felt a little blush reach her cheeks, after all these years he could still do that to her. Arthur's jaw sat a little to the side as he gave her that special crooked little grin that captured her from the first night she met him as they were sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts. She didn't know why he picked her, there were prettier girls, and girls more slender, but he only seemed to have eyes for her, it made her heart soar, and all this time later it still fluttered when he did that. The secret only she knew, was that Fred was the only child of hers to have that smile.

George had his own smile, but that was how she told them apart. Fred had Arthur's smile. One of the things she did in her grief was to shut Arthur out because she feared being reminded of Fred. She now knew that was ridiculous. She put into her eyes how sorry she was for what he must have been going through alone. His eyes crinkled at the corners and he gave her an understanding nod gently kissing her forehead. Not one word was exchanged, but they were both understood.

Fred would have been so upset with her. He was never one to mope or wallow in pity. He hadn't taken his brother losing his ear very well but he had never made his brother pay for his sadness. She had not followed his example.

_I'm sorry Freddy, my baby, Mummy is so sorry__._

"Excuse me? Weasley family?" a careful but cheerful voice broke into the silence from the door.

They all turned. It was that determined little Healer that had stood up to Molly, and made her go and wait with the others. Molly quite liked her.

She came into the room, closing the door for privacy. This was what they had been waiting for. Healer Rom Velasque had been cautiously optimistic before he flooed out earlier, but he had told them that St. Mungos needed to run some more tests, just in case.

This young lady was obviously here to deliver the results.

With no preamble or build up the little Healer launched into it. "We believe, with some appropriate therapy, that Mister Weasley will fully recover with very few ill effects," she informed with a smile.

They all sighed in relief and hugged one another. Molly, who was being hugged by Ginny, noticed the Healer did not leave, but was waiting patiently, with a little consternation.

"There's more?" Molly encouraged kindly.

She nodded. "This is going to sound strange, and maybe bit inappropriate, but I have to ask. Does anyone here know who Fred is?"

They all started, and exchanged a look. She waited patiently. "We do as a matter of fact, might I ask where you heard that name?" Arthur said calmly, but Molly heard the excitement. She realized that she had ganderbumps herself, running up her arm.

The young lady nodded to herself as if settling a personal debate, before continuing. "We were having a difficult time during the Healing. Mister Weasley was not responding to treatment. Then suddenly, he seemed to get better, just before that occurred, I was sitting with him holding his hand, part of the treatment I assure you, but he started talking to himself." She paused as if debating taking a plunge, before continuing. "Well at first he sounded a bit cross, and then he said, Goodbye Fred. After that his condition rapidly improved."

George beamed. "It had to be Fred; no one could wind Percy up better! I never told you guys how I found Percy, but it was a dream I had just before Angel woke me up, Fred was in it and he told me where."

Ron nodded, "I had a dream myself, napping in the archives, just got a bit woozy and sat for a minute. Next thing I knew I was waking up knowing where Merlin's diary was! You know…this day, everything, it's all been kind of, well..." he looked at Hermione for the word. She gave his hand a squeeze. "I think he's saying it was all a bit orchestrated now wasn't it." Ron chuckled, "That's the word!"

The Healer looked uncomfortable. Molly sympathized, it did sound as if they were being batty. She smiled at the young lady. "I'm sorry; Fred was George's twin brother who died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Thank you so much for telling that to us. I'm sorry I missed your name? The young lady smiled and nodded obviously feeling better. "I'm Assistant Healer Audrey Barton. Please call me if you need anything." She left, gently closing the door behind her.

They all jumped when George began to laugh uncontrollably. Charlie eyed him for a moment then joined in…soon the entire room was full of merriment as they all let back into their life the joy that had been banished by grief.

"Sorry…it…just occurred to me…that Morganna waited all that time to find a victim…and she ran afoul of Fred Weasley…all this was one big colossal prank…on her!" George managed to say between gasps.

Charlie was wiping his eyes with the back of a large callused hand. "I guess you call it his last prank, and it was a doozy!" he managed to say as he was catching his breath.

Ginny spoke. "It occurs to me that this is how Fred would've wanted to be remembered; he would have probably been upset at all the gloominess."

"Upset? He would've kicked our arse!" Ron blurted. Hermione gasped and gaped at him scandalized.

Hoping to move the discussion to matters less borderline hysterical, Hermione shot Ron one last scathing glance and remarked. "I do wonder why we saw Shacklebolt's name on that Archive admission request. Fred couldn't have done that could he?

"I wouldn't put it past him, but alas, this time it was me," said the rumbling but smooth bass voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt from just the other side of the door.

He opened it and stuck his head in sheepishly, "I hope I'm not intruding."

Arthur answered him by crossing the room and hugging the larger man warmly. Kingsley returned the embrace then came on into the room. He was still the Kingsley they all knew inside, but he was wearing tailored robes and a less obvious earring as a concession to his interim Minister of Magic position. He was an interim in name only because his administration had been one of precision and determination a direct contrast to previous Ministers that had recently held that post. As soon as official elections were held, very few doubted the post would become official. He came in and sat in a chair companionably. Chatting with them and listening to the account of the day that had just passed with polite interest.

Molly saw that Hermione was staring at him pointedly, finally clearing her throat to get his attention. "You said it was you that gave us permission to enter the archives?"

Kingsley nodded. "I was the one that asked Gerry to keep an eye on Percy's movements, actually."

Arthur tensed; Molly felt it in his arm. "You were investigating my son, and never told me," he remarked, there was a thread of anger in his voice.

Kingsley wasn't intimidated. He gave Arthur the full weight of his gaze. "I was not investigating your son. I was worried about him. In case you have not noticed, he looked like he was having a nervous breakdown. Even so, even I had no idea how far it had gone."

Arthur sighed, dejectedly. "You're right, Kingsley, we were too wrapped up mourning Fred to notice what was happening, I'm sorry." Kingsley waved him off like he shouldn't have bothered. "It was the least I could do for the bravest man I have ever known."

Bill spoke up. "You're talking about Dad?"

Kingsley chuckled. "Arthur and Molly are two of the most extraordinary persons I have ever met, but I was speaking of Percy."

They all gaped at him. He waited patiently in silence. Molly sensed that there were things he wanted to tell them, but for some reason couldn't.

"You mind telling us why you think that?" Charlie finally inquired.

Kingsley sighed, "I would like to. At the moment, however, I have an Unbreakable Vow between me and Percy that will not permit it." He smiled slyly. "However that vow covers the family only. If you so happen to be in the room as I tell someone who is not family, well that's not covered."

Arthur chuckled. "Kingsley, you old dog!"

Hermione grinned. "Kingsley. Why do you consider Percy the bravest man you have ever known," she asked sweetly.

Kingsley nodded. "I am so glad you asked."

He steepled his long fingers in front of him as he thought of the best way to begin.

"You all know that I was the one that let you know that the Ministry had fallen in time for you to make your escape, have you ever wondered how I knew this so quickly."

Harry nodded. "Yeah you did get that message to us rather fast."

Shacklebolt nodded gravely, "Percy was the one who warned me on your behalf."

The family all glanced at the unconscious man on the bed.

Shacklebolt continued, "Percy will be the first to deny that he was being brave. He knew he was wrong about Harry. He realized it months before, but he didn't come home, not because he felt in the right, but because he didn't want you to forgive him, even though he knew you would."

Molly spoke up. "He was right."

Shacklebolt agreed. "He was there that night. He knew it was Bill's wedding day, and he wasn't going to be there for it. It bothered him so much that he was trying to distract himself with work. He brought a report to Rufus Scrimgeour's office and heard him being tortured. He heard Voldemort's voice demanding to know Harry Potter's whereabouts. Scrimgeour had made Percy promise that if he was ever being tortured that Percy would make sure he didn't break."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. Shock clear in her eyes. "Scrimgeour wanted Percy to kill him?"

Shacklebolt's eyes were intense. "Rufus was from the old guard. He was a paranoid old bird, tough as nails and battle tested. He was retired from the Aurors active roster after he received a curse to the heart. He had instructed Percy that one stunner would do the deed. Percy debated it, while he heard the screams. Then he made a choice. He knew I would know the location of the wedding, so he sent his Owl Patronus to me with the message that the ministry had fallen, that I should tell his family to move immediately."

Shacklebolt paused and as he stared at his hands. Then he looked up at Arthur and Molly. "Then Percival Ignatius Weasley walked right into that office, and demanded to know who was in charge." He waited until the shock had a chance to dissipate before he continued. "Voldemort was very amused, which is why Percy is alive today. He asked Percy, what if I am Mister Weasley? Percy handed him the report, and stated, "Will that be all sir?" Voldemort laughed, Percy told me later it sounded like a hiss of a snake, it was one that he heard in his nightmares for months later, and asked Percy where Harry Potter was."

Shacklebolt paused. "I feel I need to explain this to you. Percy wasn't trying to keep his job, he was trying to save Scrimgeour hours of torture, with a bit of information that Voldemort would have discovered anyway in due course. On top of that Scrimgeour knew things, as Minister of Magic that would have given Voldemort even more power than he already possessed. So he told Voldemort about Bill's wedding, and that he had not talked to the family in months, wasn't sure where it was. Knowing that I would be warning you to leave the Burrow, it was a bit of a gamble, but it earned Voldemort's trust and bought you time, while Voldy was barking orders to the Death Eaters, Percy used a non-verbal and stunned Scrimgeour in the heart, an act, while necessary, haunts him till this day. He later fed me names of Muggleborns that were being targeted, and together we formed the Muggleborn Underground, saving dozens of families. He worked with suspicious Death Eaters and puppets of Voldemort every day, and used red tape and bureaucratic nonsense to gum up the works. He couldn't tell you, or be seen talking to you Arthur, it would have endangered you both. I was the one that told him about the Battle of Hogwarts. He came running with no hesitation."

Molly was the first to speak, "My poor baby, why didn't he want you to tell us, Kingsley?"

Kingsley sighed, "His reasons are his own. I told you all of that, to inform you of this. Percy's career is over unless we can come up with a reasonable explanation as to why he took that book. That would be an even bigger tragedy to me, because I need this kind of man at my side."

Molly suddenly knew they needed to turn to. "If you need a story to get someone off the hook, there is no one better at alibis than my son George."

George looked up in surprise. "You know I can't come up with anything on my own Mum, I need Fred for that."

Molly was gentle. "Fred has moved on. He was the schemer, but he always left the talking up to you. You know that."

George chuckled. "You knew?"

Arthur answered with a chuckle, "We sometimes let you boys off, just because the story was so good. We always knew." He squeezed Molly's hand, she nodded at George encouragingly.

"It this helps George," Hermione began, "Harry's hunch about some of these spells looking familiar was correct. Tom Riddle and Hans Samuelsson were both on the list having looked at Morganna's Spell Book in years past. Hans Samuelsson was a known alias for…"

"Gellert Grindelwald!" Shacklebolt finished excitedly.

George was deep in thought. Then he got a familiar grin on his face that Molly knew by heart. She always knew when she saw that grin that what he was going to tell her was made up, but this time she was rooting for him.

"The Ministry Law states that a Horcrux once revealed, is to be destroyed immediately, yeah?"

Shacklebolt nodded encouragingly. "Go on."

George smile slyly, "So if my meticulous, fussy brother were to see those names in the archive records, having checked out the same book, and were to have looked at said book, only to realize that it was a Horcrux, he would have to do something about it, yeah?"

Kingsley smiled. "He would indeed."

George continued. "I am assuming that this book is considered a valued artifact so, it wouldn't be allowed to be destroyed by typical means. So, maybe my brother realized how dangerous this book was, that it was too dangerous to be used by future Dark Lords, so he took it from the archives, and risked his own life to destroy it, almost dying in the attempt. That would cover all of the rings, yeah?"

Shacklebolt shook his head in amazement. "How did you ever get caught, George, that is indeed the most perfect little cover story I have ever heard."

Hermione sniggered, "With my notes, and St. Mungos' records about his near death brush with Dark Magic, he would go from being a thief to being a hero!"

Shacklebolt smiled. "Percy always was a hero, nobody knew about it though. This time I'll push for an Order of Merlin so it becomes official.

He stood and shook hands with Arthur, and left after waving to everyone else.

Molly made a decision.

She cleared her throat, a sound that made all of the Weasley children and Harry immediately give her their attention. She pointed to Hermione and Ginny. "You two need to go home and get Ginny packed to return to Hogwarts." She pointed to Ron and Harry. "You two need to get cleaned up and take those young ladies for a night out." She pointed to Charlie. "You need a haircut, and to settle in for a little while, we have not seen you enough lately. You need to be here for Percy, if the Head Keeper has a problem with that let me know, I'll talk to him." Her finger moved to George, "That nice girl has been running your shop for months while you wallowed in fire-whiskey go and thank her properly, or you will hear it from me." They all left on their errands. Harry handed a sleeping Teddy to Bill on his way out. Molly smiled and offered to take the little toddler. He settled in to her arms like he was meant to be there. She gentled him expertly, and gave Fleur and Bill her warmest smile. "Bill, please go get Maman Apolline, and bring her here. We need to plan a Baby Shower before our grandchild gets here." He smiled gave his wife's hand a squeeze, and walked out purposefully. Fleur smiled at Molly gratefully.

Molly cooed and sang a quiet lullaby to Teddy. Arthur leaned close. "I know what you're doing?" Molly gave him a tolerant smile. "You do? What of it?" Arthur's eyes twinkled and he gave her that lopsided Fred-like grin. "So I'd like to help. Give me something to do." Molly beamed at him. "Well why you don't take your daughter-in-law to find something to eat. I'm sure she's hungry since she's eating for two. If, along the way, you were to bump into that sweet Assistant Healer Audrey, turn on that Arthur Weasley charm and see if she'll have herself assigned to Percy's care as a favor, since we like her so much."

His eyes twinkled and he rested a finger on the side of his nose and gave her a wink. "Fleur, would you like to help me find a snack, I'm bit famished."

Fleur tried not to look eager but failed miserably. "Oui, je suis affame'. I mean yes, I'd like that."

Arthur helped support her as they left.

Molly held Teddy, as she looked affectionately down at her son. She remembered that when this man was the size of the little boy in her arms, he always wanted to fix things, and put them back right, even then.

She reached down and touched the side of his wan, tired face. "Rest, my little boy, I am so proud of you. You can rest now, it's all fixed."

* * *

**Character Notes:** This entire story came from one stray thought. At the reconciliation of Percy to his family in DH, I had some unanswered questions. First, he said he just heard, how did he just hear? Who told him? Secondly, that change of heart was so abrupt, and unlike Percy. I mean this is a guy that was calculating, far seeing when it came to every other part of his life and you want to sell me a bill of goods that he had a SUDDEN epiphany? Percy was still inside the Ministry this whole time, what was he doing that close to Voldemort and his minions? Why did he have freedom of movement when Arthur was under constant scrutiny. It all didn't add up. Suddenly I realized, Percy is a Weasley, he grew up in the same house as the rest of them with the same set of values and virtues, he is a Gryffindor even if he manages to hide it a lot, what would that mean when he was faced with these circumstances. The story came out from there. Then that story was placed in the greater framework of the bigger story. JK said that Kingsley allowed Percy to achieve a very high status in his administration, and I was like why? So I came up with Kingsley's aspect of this story. I hope it all makes sense and is readable! Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8 Victoire

**Chapter Notes:** Wow two projects are now done! I am on a roll! I hope that means good things for **BBS**!

Anyway, last chapter was a bit controversial, I hope this chapter is less so. There were a few characters we hadn't heard from yet so I made this massive chapter to tie a ribbon around it. I hope it answers all remaining questions and isn't too pat and deux es machina. I don't want to sell out to a Hollywood ending, but I think it leaves the Weasley's in a solid place for the future. This story will be commented on in the future installments of the Tenacious Trio, so those who have read it...congrats you will be ahead of the game!

**This is JK's Universe, and these are her characters...I just borrowed them for a spin around the dance floor!**

* * *

_**When we last left our story...**_

_Molly cooed and sang a quiet lullaby to Teddy. Arthur leaned close. "I know what you're doing?" Molly gave him a tolerant smile. "You do? What of it?" Arthur's eyes twinkled and he gave her that lopsided Fred-like grin. "So I'd like to help. Give me something to do." Molly beamed at him. "Well why you don't take your daughter-in-law to find something to eat. I'm sure she's hungry since she's eating for two. If, along the way, you were to bump into that sweet Assistant Healer Audrey, turn on that Arthur Weasley charm and see if she'll have herself assigned to Percy's care as a favor, since we like her so much."_

_His eyes twinkled and he rested a finger on the side of his nose and gave her a wink. "Fleur, would you like to help me find a snack, I'm bit famished."_

_Fleur tried not to look eager but failed miserably. "Oui, je suis affame'. I mean yes, I'd like that."_

_Arthur helped support her as they left._

_Molly held Teddy, as she looked affectionately down at her son. She remembered that when this man was the size of the little boy in her arms, he always wanted to fix things, and put them back right, even then._

_She reached down and touched the side of his wan, tired face. "Rest, my little boy, I am so proud of you. You can rest now, it's all fixed."_

_**Now...various locations... **_

* * *

**AfterMagic**

**C****hapter7**

**Victoire**

**P.O.V. Audrey Barton**** at St. Mungos**

Audrey walked through the familiar hallways of St. Mungos. She was dressed in her best robes of a deep red, and had her sister's borrowed Ruby earrings and necklace around her neck. She suspected she might look nice, and had it confirmed by more than one male Healer as they gaped at her when she walked by. She knew it was a little over the top, but it was an important occasion for the Weasley family, and she was escorting Percy there as a representative of St Mungos to make sure he did not get over excited, well that excuse would do for now. The truth was a poorly kept secret in the halls of this place of healing.

She knew that the elder Mr. Weasley had ulterior motives when he asked her to oversee his son's care, and she went along with it for proprieties sake, because deep down she was curious about the obvious affection Percy's family had for him. Her own parents never put themselves out for her and her two sisters to the extent this family had gone to for his sake. It had made her envious, and then something else had happened in the intervening weeks.

The first thing the young man did when he opened those blue eyes, so like his father's, was ask if everyone in his family was okay. His own health didn't seem to be a concern. Audrey had answered him that they had all been in to see him and looked fine. He smiled and sank back into a deep sleep. His body seemed to understand that it needed rest, so his periods of lucidity were rare in that first week or so. She met and conversed with all of his family as they all took turns setting at his bedside, except the daughter and Hermione Granger who were currently finishing their seventh year at Hogwarts. Included in that number was Harry Potter himself! It was an interesting bunch!

As Percy got better and his periods of wakefulness became more frequent, she had discovered that he was different from the rest of his family. They were laid back and accepting, his mind wanted to be about his business. They dealt with the tedium of a Hospital with a quiet utility, working on some project or other they brought with them. Percy read the paper, got so upset at some of the Ministry actions portrayed there, or typographical errors that she had to refuse his requests for a copy of the _Dailey Prophet_, until he calmed down. He was taking short walks on a cane a week earlier than expected and probably earlier than was wise, but went back to bed when she said he was pushing it easily enough. He was exasperating, frustrating, and a tad annoying and fussy, but he was such a gentleman about it she could forgive it. After a while, she actually found it endearing.

She had always had her head turned by the dangerous Warlock type, that little air of danger had caused her to make mistakes in her personal life more than once. Her mother had actually cared enough to lecture her on it more than once, and her sisters had begged her to settle down and take the Head Healers test, but she had longed for the unpredictable, and had always gone after the man she knew would disappoint. She knew the psychological implications of her actions, telling herself, until she found a good wizard who could hold her interest like the bad ones did; she would just have to put up with their mercurial natures, and accept their limitations.

In Percy she had found a man who was brilliant, accomplished, with depth and determination, and yet he had a naiveté about interpersonal matters, and a passion for making sure things were done according to the rules. The first time she talked him into staying up with her a half an hour after lights out felt like an accomplishment, at that moment she realized he was going to be a challenge, but one that would last lifelong. So here she was contemplating something more permanent with a steady, balding, some would say boring wizard that her sisters would approve of, someone she have caused her to head in the other direction just months before, and strangely, it felt right.

She paused just outside of Percy's room and rolled her eyes as she heard him complaining about a _Prophet_ article to one of the assistant healers. She cleared her throat, and walked through the door. He looked sheepish, sitting on the edge of his bed dressed in clean robes with his thinning hair parted razor sharp as always, and glasses perched on his nose, clear testament that he had been reading recently. The assistant healer, a pretty blond girl name Izzy was staring at the two of them with an amused look on her face. Audrey rolled her eyes and nodded toward the door. Izzy mouthed, "Good luck," as she passed by.

Audrey held out her hand patiently, Percy pulled the paper out from behind him and handed it over like a little boy caught in the act. "I was just reading the headlines," he said guiltily. "You never _just read_ anything, Percy dear, to you, it's a contact sport," she informed him as she accepted the paper. "Are you all ready to go? Your sister-in-law's baby shower is in half an hour."

"I am ready as I'll ever be," he replied. He suddenly looked thoughtful. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded pulling up a chair. She sat in it, and waved for him to continue.

He looked nervous, and for the first time since he regained consciousness, he seemed speechless. Finally, he found the words. "We've been seeing each other for a little while now, and I think we have been getting along famously, at least I feel like we have." Audrey nodded encouragingly for him to go on. "We are about to have our first family get-together in over a year, and well, I'd like to introduce you to them formally, if you don't mind," he finished expectantly.

Audrey gave him an amused smile, "Formally as what?"

He gave her that little shy smile, the one that melted her every time she saw it, "Well, as my girlfriend, if you're not opposed."

Audrey sighed. "Percy, dear arse, I've been your girlfriend for the last several weeks. Do you think I would come into work on my days off, and stay late on my days on, because I just can't get enough of this place?"

Percy seemed taken aback. "Oh," he said, his face betraying his confusion. She rolled her eyes and held out her hand to him, he took it eagerly with one of the first truly genuine smiles she had seen from him. "I'm really quite lousy at romance, sorry." Audrey grinned back, she couldn't help it. "If you weren't so lousy at it, I wouldn't find you as interesting. I think I've had enough of men who were great at romance but couldn't be bothered with everything else."

They held hands for a minute, just enjoying the eye contact; she pulled him to his feet. "Come on Percy, dear, we need to go meet the folks." He looked confused, "You've already met them, haven't you?" She sighed and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Mouth...shut, before I change my mind." He complied, but grinning the whole time. They turned in the spot and he squeezed her hand one last time as they apparated out.

**-**

**Bill Weasley's P.O.V. at Shell Cottage**

Bill sat in the living room of Shell Cottage. He looked around at the knickknacks of a life he and Fleur had been building together, listening to Monsieur and Maman Delacour informing their daughter about the impending Baby Shower that was occurring in a few minutes. She was being fretful about her appearance, and refusing to come out of her room. Gabrielle had arrived that morning to help her sister get ready. Fleur seemed fine, up until a few minutes ago, and then she had kicked Gabby out and slammed the door.

They were now all conversing in French trying to get her to come with them. She was chattering back rapidly, Bill's rudimentary French was not up to the task of understanding all she was saying, but the tone was clear. He sighed. He had brought this on himself. Being French, part Veela, and hormonal was not a stable potion mix in any stretch of the imagination!

Gabby swept in, looking like a beautiful slender version of her sister, and sat down across from Bill on the ottoman. "We 'av tried every 'thing. She iz 'orrible!" Bill nodded. He suspected that it would fall to him. He stood up and flashed Gabby his most confident smile, "Wish me luck!"

Gabby nodded solemnly. "You will need eet."

Bill suspected she was right. Monsieur Delacour was pleading with his daughter, and trying to keep his wife calm at the same time, as Bill ascended the stairs. The kindly short plump little man was tugging on his pointed black beard nervously, his eyes showing his gratitude to his son-in-law. Maman Apolline was stalking back and forth in the hallway, gorgeous in her fury looking ready to fling fire at the door. Bill had heard stories that told him that was a literal possibility.

"If you don't mind," Bill said kindly, "I think I can talk her out. Just get our things together; we should be with you shortly."

"What makes you think you can get our daughter out if we cannot?" declared Maman Apolline archly, obviously spoiling for a fight. Bill gave her his most placating smile, "I am a Gryffindor, dear lady, if I have to, I'll break down the door and stun her."

Maman Apolline seemed mollified and swept by. Monsieur Delacour gave him a sympathetic glance as he bustled after.

Bill sighed deeply. He rested his forehead against the door. "Dear? Fleur? Are you alright?" He called.

"Go away! I look 'orrible!" she screeched.

Bill sighed. _What would my dad do in this situation?_ Weasley's seemed to have a soft spot for complicated, difficult women. He tried to think of the times when his dad had to talk his way out of one of his mum's fits. Suddenly he had a strategy. He silently thanked his dad.

"It's fine, dear. You stay there; I'll floo home right quick and cancel. They'll understand. Mum will get over it."

"Fleur's voice sounded snotty as she replied, "No! Don't do that. I'm coming. I look 'orrible and ugly and..._gros_ but I'm coming." Bill sighed and rested his head against the door, knowing her head was just resting on the other side. "There is nothing in this world that will change the fact that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are carrying our child, you've never looked more beautiful than you do right now."

Bill put as much sincerity into his words as he could. He said nothing but the truth. "Je t'aime ma petite Fleur."

She opened the door, her face was blotched and tear streaked. He opened his arms and she filled them. "I 'av been crying, I look 'orrible." She said against his shoulder. "You have two women downstairs that can help," he replied. She nodded. He kissed her forehead and reluctantly left her embrace. "I'll send them right up."

"Bill?"

He paused, and turned back. She reached and traced his scarred cheek. "Je t'aime mon bel homme."

He held her hand against his face. When he got those scars he was so terrified that this luminous creature before him would find someone more suited to her radiance, but she had never wavered for one moment. For that kind of devotion, he could put up with any temperament. That was the secret of his parent's marriage, and the feeling of gratitude welled up inside of him that he had found it for himself.

Fleur wiped his newly damp cheek. "Don' you start too," she cooed. She gave his cheek a light smack and a saucy wink as she turned back into the bedroom. He went down to get the ladies reflecting that he was starting to understand Monsieur Delacour more and more everyday!

**-**

**Angelina Johnson's P.O.V. at WWW**

"Come on George! We're going to be late!" she called through the door of the "laboratory" that George had set up for new product development.

When George arrived back at WWW after saving Percy he had been amazed at some of the new products they had been placing on the shelves. He thought they were unrefined but inventive. When she introduced George to the singed little elf behind it, he had taken to Dinky like a long lost little brother.

She wouldn't see either of them for hours on end, and then there would be an explosion.

"Miss?" The sweet little voice of the WWW's top salesperson broke the silence.

She looked down into Sweedy's large blue eyes with the impossibly long lashes. The little girl elf was wearing a blue gingham dress and had blue bows on both ears. Angelina had no idea how anyone could withstand her charms, and truth be known, most who visited the store didn't.

"Yes?"

"Master George and Dinky left a little while ago for St. Mungos, Dinky burned his hand again."

Angelina sighed wearily, "How bad was it?"

Sweedy looked just as tired, "Dinky seemed very happy, Miss, so I'm thinking it must be bad."

Angelina shook her head, "Why on earth, did I bring those two together?"

"I'm glad you did." came the voice from the door to the storeroom/office. George and Dinky came out. Dinky was heavily bandaged and smiling, his favourite goggles slid back on his forehead. "Besides," George declared, "Dinks okay." Dinky saluted her with his wrapped hand. The little guy was mute, so you had to read his hands, now that one was bandaged it was going to be difficult to communicate. Sweedy rolled her big blue eyes and took Dinky into the back where they kept their nest, scolding the unrepentant little elf the whole way. He just shrugged like George had been known to do.

"That little elf is twisted enough as it is without picking up your bad habits," Angelina declared. George grinned at her; he had a smudge on his cheek. "Oh he's alright. You saw him. He's happy!"

Angelina glared at him a moment, but she had to smile. "We need to go; the shower will be starting in a bit."

George grinned even wider, "Hold on I need to get something from the back."

She watched him retreat into the lab. "You better not prank anyone there!" she called after him. He waved her off and closed the door.

She sighed, walked to the door of the shop, and turned the closed sign out. The shop business was getting better every day, and George was insisting that she take that Chaser try-out with the Magpies.

It was hard to believe he was the same man that had been drinking himself into a coma less than a month before.

She turned and surveyed the shop. Fred was gone, but you could feel him here, especially when the shop was deserted like this. WWW was his baby, and as long as the shop was alive, Fred was still in the world.

George came out of the back acting exasperated. "Well come on, slow poke, we don't want to be late."

She crossed to him, "What did you get out of the back?"

He showed her a slip of paper, "I wrote a toast."

He had another package behind his back, but she didn't feel like finding out what it was.

He slipped an arm around her shoulders and they went into the office to the fireplace. "Well off we go!" George declared.

Angelina smiled to herself, "Yeah, I wonder how far?"

**-**

**Arthur Weasley's P.O.V. at the Burrow**

Arthur was up in the dusty attic with the ghoul, currently snoring under a sheet in the corner seemingly glad there was finally enough noise for him to get some sleep. Arthur had not been up here in months, but he placed something up here yesterday for this occasion. It wouldn't be long now before he could unveil it. He listened to the loud conversation and bustle going on below in the de-gnomed garden where they had set out a table.

His children and had all arrived and the quiet that had been The Burrow the last dark months was broken with a flair.

George had arrived with Angelina Johnson, with a black smudge on his cheek from what he called a "tiny" explosion. Angelina gave Arthur a wry smile that told him all he needed to know. She might not look like the Weasley's on the outside but he could see she would fit in just fine. George was animatedly talking about his new product line that he was launching in a month or so, and thanked Percy for the two remarkable house elves that Percy had hired during his short managerial ship of the store. Arthur was curious to meet this Dinky. He had never heard of an elf that enjoyed punishing himself, and it sounded like the young elf actually enjoyed being the product tester. George was quick to assure Hermione that he never commanded the elf to do so, most of the time he had to tell the little guy when to stop! Evidently Dinky had a sister named Sweedy, also working in the store who was a very convincing salesman. "People just trust house elves!" George declared happily, "it's brilliant when you think about it! I don't know why anyone else has."

Percy and Audrey arrived, but then they didn't let go of each other's hand afterward. Arthur exchanged a knowing look with his wife. Molly winked at him and put a finger beside her nose. Arthur grinned back.

Bill and Fleur arrived and the party had begun in earnest. She looked absolutely radiant, and her parents and sister fit right into the rabble. Molly was happily busy in the kitchen making a feast of epic proportions just for the occasion, turning down all offers to help. This Baby Shower, first of her grandchildren, was something she wanted to savor.

Harry and Hermione were down there with Ginny and Ron looking comfortable and Arthur was so happy that it looked inevitable that they would be family in name as they had always been in heart.

Arthur's eyes fell on a charred looking trunk with the initials F.B.W. on it. He felt a pang of pain, but it was getting better every day. Fred was gone, but he was still here in every one of them. You could hear echoes of his laughter in the joy below. Here in the quietest place in the house for the moment, Arthur said into the silence, "Glad you could make it Fred."

He smiled to himself and picked up his burden for the trip down the stairs.

He arrived in the garden now lit in the dying afternoon light by various lanterns and lamps. They all looked content and happy. There was an empty chair between George and Percy, at Percy's insistence. "You never know," he said with a smile.

Arthur cleared his throat and they all quieted.

He sat his packaged down. "I've been working on a little project for the last couple of weeks," he began, "It occurred to me that all of the oldest wizard families have their own coat of arms, and motto, so I came up with this."

He lifted it up and pulled off the paper. He could see from the awed looks he was getting that he had made a good choice.

The crest was a red field, shield shape outlined with a gold ragged Raguly line for troubles encountered, inside a line that looked like a castle battlement that meant protection, with four partitions. The first corner top left was of two lions, one passive, and one fierce and they were entwined. He didn't feel a need to explain that one. The field just below it was of seven Fleur-de-lis representatives of the children. The space across was empty except for one sheave, for the grandchildren. The one above had a lion passant but vigilant. He looked meaningfully at Percy when he pointed that one out. "I think we have a guardian angel looking out for us, don't we Percy. Percy smiled his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I think so to." There was a banner at the top with the Weasley family name. At the bottom was another scroll banner with a motto on it.

"Ensemble, nous avons la victoire," Arthur read, "It means, roughly, together we win."

He saw Fleur suddenly shoot up in her seat when that motto was read. She waved Bill close and whispered in his ear, and a broad smile touched his scarred face. He clanged a spoon against the side of his glass, and stood. "Fleur and I have been trying to come up with a name for our daughter. We just decided. She will be called Victoire Gabrielle Weasley.

Fleur's sister squealed in delight and ran over to hug her sister. Mr. and Mrs. Fleur seemed delighted by the name, as was the rest of the Weasleys.

The dinner was served, and beforehand, George asked to give the toast.

He squeezed Angelina's hand and stood. He cleared his throat meaningfully as they all raised their glasses of elf-made wine:

_For those we love who are still here,_

_We pledge our love, and give three cheers,_

_For those we love, who cannot be,_

_We give a salute to these three,_

_The Potters, the Tonks and Sirius too,_

_And to my fine brother Fred, _

_Ears to you!_

He finished his toast by popping his fake ear out and holding it up. The Delacours were appalled. Angelina rolled her eyes as if she had heard it before. Charlie broke the silence, "Ear, ear!"

They all started laughing. It was nearly ten minutes later before they all took a drink from their glasses. Suddenly Percy's glass began spouting wine everywhere, soaking him and Audrey and everyone on that side of the table. Angelina punched George on the arm, revealing the culprit. George rubbed his arm but was unrepentant, "That's my newest product Perce, not sure what to call it, I was thinking of Weasley's Fountain Flask, what do you think?" They all went quiet, waiting to see Percy's reaction. He looked thoughtful as he wiped his face with a napkin. "How about Weasley's Geyser Goblet?" he inquired.

George grinned. "How about Percy's Geyser Goblet?" Percy was quiet, and then he nodded, "I'd like that."

Molly scolded George and sent him inside for her wand so she could clean the mess. She had it sorted soon enough and the dinner began in earnest.

All in all it was quite the party.

-

Afterward it was just Arthur and Molly in the living room resting on the sofa. The house had been put to right, and the guests departed.

She settled into Arthur's arms comfortably as they stared at the new family crest over the fireplace.

"Victoire Weasley," Molly mused, "I like the sound of that."

Arthur agreed. "You know all those weeks we struggled, I kept thinking over and over, it's over, Fred's gone, it will never be the same. The magic has departed. Then just recently, I realised something."

Molly snuggled in tight and looked up into his eyes, heart close, "What did you realise?"

Arthur smiled down at her. "After the old spell is gone, you can't get it back, but that doesn't mean you can't make new magic with what's left."

Molly kissed him and rested in his arms.

"New magic," Arthur concluded hugging her tight, "old reliable ingredients."

* * *

**Character Notes:** For those who read this chapter and think, "gee Percy took that prank rather well," I'll have to say I thought about a while and I just think that Percy's got a sense of humor in there somewhere, you saw it when he cracked that joke while jinxing Pius Thicknesse. For those who dont know French these are the rough translations, I'm sure I got something wrong so feel free to correct me.

goss = fat

Je t'aime ma petite Fleur. = I love you my little flower.

Je t'aime mon bel homme. = I love you my handsome man.

Ensemble, nous avons la victoire = Together we win or Together, we have victory

Bill and Fluer have never been a couple I've written about before, but that exchange was something that touched me so deeply and I recalled how much I was touched by that exchange at the end of Half Blood Prince where Fleur was appalled that Mrs. Weasley would think that Bill didn't love her anymore because of his scars, when you would think she would be shallow then she showed so much depth. I hope I showed a little bit of that magic here.

I hope that last conversation between Molly and Arthur explains the title of the story as well.

ENJOY!

Bart


End file.
